The present invention is directed to electrical circuits.
Over the last few decades, the use of communication networks exploded. In the early days of the Internet, popular applications were limited to emails, bulletin board, and mostly informational and text-based web page surfing, and the amount of data transferred was usually relatively small. Today, Internet and mobile applications demand a huge amount of bandwidth for transferring photo, video, music, and other multimedia files. For example, a social network like Facebook processes more than 500 TB of data daily. With such high demands on data and data transfer, existing data communication systems need to be improved to address these needs. In communication applications, continuous time linear equalizers (CTLE) are often used to improve signal integrity.
Over the past, there have been various types of conventional CTLE devices, but unfortunately they have been inadequate. It is thus desirable to have new and improved CTEL devices.